


Inevitable

by interruptedPharos



Series: Challenge: Flood [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fantasia, M/M, Materia de Bretaña, las brujas son basadas en el mitos de la película reciente del Rey Arturo, leyendas arturianas, no tienen que haberla leído previamente
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interruptedPharos/pseuds/interruptedPharos
Summary: Cuando la Dama del Lago se te aparece en sueños, tu destino, probablemente, no es tuyo."Era una leyenda entre los magos, nada más," le dice Kaneki a Tsukiyama esa noche. El príncipe le sonríe, aunque no llega hasta sus ojos, y le dice, "Qué ingenuo."





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Este era el drabble #5 del reto que hice en mi blog sobre escribir un drabble por cada review o comentario en mis historias que dijeran que no podía escribir TsukiKane porque "no era canon". Pero ahora se convirtió en un multichapter fic. No se preocupen, no será tan largo de todas maneras.

Está acostado debajo de un roble cuando el mundo se oscurece totalmente. Cae en la oscuridad por unos segundos, grita, grita y grita, pero no hay aire ni gravedad; está debajo del agua, su cabello blanco, su ropa y capa flotan junto con él. No puede ver nada en tal profunda oscuridad, pero en el centro de su mente brota una imagen: la Dama del Lago empuña una espada. Siente que su corazón se detiene. No debería haber ecos debajo del agua, pero casi confunde el mensaje entre todo el ruido a su alrededor.

 

—Estrellas cruzadas, nobleza y sabiduría.

 

De repente, silencio total. Entre cabellos oscuros, telas finas y joyería brillante, la Dama del Lago lo lleva con ella a las profundidades. Kaneki grita, pero la oscuridad se traga su lamento. Los labios de la mujer están en su oído:

 

—Busca al Rey perdido, Ken.

 

Kaneki despierta abruptamente, sintiéndose sofocar. Sintiéndose ahogado. Respira hondo y profundo, tomando su tiempo, vara de junípero en mano.  Ha tenido este sueño antes. Kaneki sacude la cabeza y la vara de junípero prende fuego en la punta, las agujas verdes arden, se convierten en humo blanco. El olor lo tranquiliza, le aclara la mente. Abre los ojos y le sorprende la oscuridad de la madrugada. La pequeña fogata que había hecho antes de dormir era un montículo de cenizas frente a él, la piel de lobo que había estado sobre él estaba tirada a su lado. Kaneki voltea a ver la vara ardiendo y con simple guiño se apaga. El no necesitaría más asistencia para recordar este sueño en particular.

 

El sueño de su iniciación.

 

Él había tenido pelo negro entonces, cuando tenía doce y su madre murió. Ese día, la caravana se detuvo unas horas dentro de un bosque oscuro. Yoshimura, conocido como “el búho”, guio a los dos aprendices a encontrar al árbol que les proporcionaría la vara de su iniciación. “Ser magos no nos convierte en dueños de la naturaleza, ni de la vida,” dijo Yoshimura en esa ocasión, “Nos hace sus sirvientes. Reconozcan en ustedes humildemente su lugar en el universo y el árbol les llamará.”

 

Los dos aprendices respiraron profundo y junto al viejo mago se adentraron en el bosque.

 

Hide y él habían pasado mucho tiempo platicando sobre el tipo de árbol que los escogería. Era una creencia entre su gente que el árbol que te escoge, cuando uno se entrega a la magia, define tu destino. Robles, saúcos, avellanos… Esos eran árboles de fuerza, valor y sabiduría, los que ellos más querían. Eran árboles conocidos por regalar fortunas en el destino de su poseedor. Ese día, el primer árbol en su camino le saludó cálidamente a Hide, sus ramas gruesas y frondosas llamándolo con el viento entre sus hojas. Hide alzó su mano, como Yoshimura le había enseñado, y Yoshimura tomó de la de Kaneki, guiándolo a través del bosque nuevamente. Ellos no podían quedarse a esperar a que Hide finalizara su iniciación, si había sido encontrado primero, era posible que su iniciación estaba destinada a durar más de lo común.

 

Kaneki voltea de todas maneras para desearle suerte a su amigo, pero ni Hide ni el fresno son visibles ya.

 

El bosque parecía muerto a su alrededor entre más y más se adentraban, mas cuando cayó la noche, un solitario junípero silbó una triste canción. Yoshimura hubiera seguido caminando si no por Kaneki quien repentinamente voltea la cabeza en otra dirección. El árbol viejo árbol de junípero le estaba llamando a lo lejos, de un lugar alto, que cuando se acercaron se dieron cuenta era un acantilado. Kaneki había visto a Yoshimura con incertidumbre, pero el viejo no reveló nada en su rostro arrugado. Lo llevó hasta el pie del acantilado donde al fin pudo escuchar también la canción del junípero, y ahí se sentó. Kaneki debía alcanzar la rama que le extendía el junípero por su cuenta, y solo así se mostraría digno de su vara.

Comenzó a escalar.

 

El canto del árbol no era meramente triste, sino melancólico y fuerte; nada que ver con el silbido delicado y alegre del fresno de Hide. Era como el lamento de una madre, un lamento de pérdida y dolor. Peldaño tras peldaño sujetó Kaneki para subir, y más de una vez parecía que iba a caer a su muerte, pero la canción resonaba dentro de él, vibraba en sus huesos, le hacía sentir invencible.

 

Kaneki puede ver la rama extendida del junípero cuando la lluvia empieza a caer. No se detiene, y al sonar en el todo el cielo el estruendo de un trueno, extendió su mano hacia la rama, y en un segundo el mundo acabó.

 

O así se sintió cuando el árbol de junípero lo soltó hacia el vació.

 

La siguiente parte se la contó Hide, quien a lo lejos despertó justo a tiempo para ver a su mejor amigo caer de un barranco. Hide no se quedó a ver como caía, él se arrancó corriendo en la dirección que intuía, la vara de fresno alumbrando el camino, guiándolo a través del bosque. Cuando llega, pocos minutos después, piensa que sigue dentro del sueño que le había mostrado el fresno previamente.

 

Kaneki estaba envuelto en luz azul, como una esfera, levitando a pocos metros del piso. Parecía que estuviese debajo del agua, que la esfera de luz era una burbuja, un pequeño mar. Estaba claramente inconsciente dentro de ella, una pequeña vara de junípero en su mano derecha. Trató de correr hacia él, pero Yoshimura sale de la nada y le pide que no interfiera. Hide se ríe, mucho tiempo después, mientras le cuenta la historia, “Solo tú tendrías una iniciación tan peligrosa.”

 

No fue mucho antes de que la magia alrededor de Kaneki se disipara y una vara fuerte y larga, una vara de junípero, cayera del cielo y se encajara a un lado de la mano derecha de Kaneki. Kaneki despierta después de eso sólo cuando están de regreso en una de las tiendas de la caravana, envuelto en pieles, sudando frío.

 

Esa fue la primera vez que soñó con la Dama del Lago.

 

Le dijo exactamente lo mismo; sintió exactamente lo mismo. Kaneki suelta la vara de junípero, pero esta se queda erguida e inmóvil. Hunde su rostro en sus manos enguantadas y sofoca un grito impotente.

 

Ni el transcurso de los años ni todo lo que había ocurrido en ellos le había revelado su destino. Una adivina en el camino, una bruja a quien llamaban la Desconocida, le dijo que su destino era uno lleno de dificultades. Kaneki acababa de perder a su madre, acompañando a su padre entre los espíritus. Era más que obvia su situación. Poco después la caravana se separó, tratando de mejorar sus probabilidades de sobrevivir ante la purga del rey Yamori en el oeste en contra de los magos. No fue suficiente. Kaneki escondió a Hide contra su voluntad, unos guardias lo encontraron pocos segundos después y lo llevaron al castillo de Yamori.

 

Cuando Kaneki logra salir ya no es el mismo, y el reino cambia con él y con la pérdida de su rey y de su castillo. Pasaron semanas antes de que pudieran mataran al ciempiés gigante que recorría los pasillos del castillo. Kaneki se escapa del pueblo en el bullicio, se pone a buscar a Hide.

 

Un monje, una vez, después de imponerle las manos le advirtió que Dios le había otorgado una gran misión y que no debía desfallecer ante la adversidad. Tenía dos años de no ver a Hide.

 

Seguía sin saber que significaba el sueño.

 

Kaneki vuelve a tomar la vara de junípero en su mano derecha y se apoya en ella para levantarse. No podía quedarse quieto, ahora más que nunca. Si algo sabía de sueños como estos, era que llamaban a las vicisitudes de la fortuna.

 

Su destino, tal vez, estaba cerca.

**Author's Note:**

> Traducción de mi última nota de autor en mi otro trabajo, "Hurricane":
> 
> Este es sólo uno de mis tantos drabbles, one-shots, y fics multicap TsukiKane que he estado escribiendo desde que comencé a recibir ataques en mis otra historias sobre escribir historias "no canon". Loss he estado subiendo a Tumblr ya que en mi última actualización aquí (y en fanfiction.net) convirtió mi historia en un foro de discusiones idiotas.
> 
> Entiéndanlo: Esto es fanfiction. Puedo escribir lo que se me de la regalada gana y no les tiene que gustar. Es más ni siquiera tienen que leerlo. no me importarían sus "reviews" si por lo menos tuvieran algo que ver con mi escritura o la trama, pero sólo decir "Kaneki no es gay" no es una crítica. Si acaso, esto me hace pensar que no saben que es el fanfiction. Además, suena super homofóbico decir que no "debería hacer a Kaneki gay" o que sólo él y Touka son pareja de verdad o sus otras tonterías.
> 
> Usualmente no le pongo atención a tontos trolls anónimos en internet, pero no sólo han estado marcando mis historias sino también las de mis colegas. Así que, ¿creen que el canon nos detiene? Sólo miren todas las listas de historias no canon en las listas de Tokyo Ghoul.
> 
> La creación de fanfiction se basa en posibilidades y esas posibilidades son tan infinitas como nuestra imaginación. Pueden seguir "atacando nuestras historias", pero esta será la primera y última vez que comento al respecto.
> 
> Seguiré escribiendo de mi pareja favorita, sin importar lo que pase. Ya sólo shippeen y dejen shippear, como dijo recientemente una colega.


End file.
